Lucky
by wilsonatics
Summary: Will playing guitar and singing. Need I say more? :) *I don't own Days or NBC or any of the characters*


Will and Sonny were lying on their bed, staring profoundly into each other's eyes, entangled in messy sheets. There was a silence that reigned over them, but it was a good kind of silence, a silence that had no cause for interruption. All they needed were each other's presences, each other's stares, and each other's afterglows.

"I want you to teach me something," Sonny demanded, breaking the quietness.

"I thought you already knew everything," wondered Will. He wiggled his eyebrows, showing his somewhat sensual side. Sonny giggled his charming laugh and shook his head. It was definitely a rare sight of Sonny's to see this facet of Will's personality as they had been a part for nearly two months. He missed it so much, among a myriad of other qualities that Will possessed.

"Baby, I mea-" Sonny couldn't finish his sentence, as Will interrupted with a gasp and a widening of his gorgeous blues. "What?"

"You-you called me baby... You haven't called me baby in months," admitted Will, a huge smile painted on his face, much like the time his father had informed him on Sonny's love, or when Sonny had given him the key, the first time.

Sonny frowned for a second, realizing at which point it had been a long time since they had used terms of endearment for one another. "Oh yeah, I guess it has been quite a while huh? Well, you're my baby, so I shall call you baby." Sonny's smile grew larger every time he spoke the words "my baby" and as he played coyly with his boyfriend's chest hair. It reassured him that Will was his, and not in the possessive way one would characterise an object or a toy. Will was Sonny's in the sense that he loved him unconditionally and would not let anything bad happen to him. Will was Sonny's just as much as Sonny was Will's.

Will, hearing those much needed words, planted his soft lips on Sonny's, lips he had been longing to kiss and feel on his for two months that seemed like an eternity. "Okay, what do you want me teach you?"

"Guitar."

"You wanna learn guitar?" proposed Will, sitting up right onto the bed, back against the headboard. "Why?"

"Cause I've seen that guitar at Common Grounds and I've always wanted to learn," explained Sonny, eagerly anticipating Will's answer to his request. As seconds passed without a response, Sonny clapped his hands together and slowly changed into his undeniably cute puppy dog face, a look that was irresistible to Will.

"You know I can't withstand that..." Will sighed, looked up to the ceiling and expressed a small chuckle. He bounced out of bed and steeped to the corner of the apartment where the guitar was solemnly imposed on its stand. "First thing you need to know is that I've never really taught anyone before, so I may have a hard time."

"That's okay. I'm a fast learner."

"Good, good." Will joined Sonny back on the bed and hastily handed over the guitar to Sonny. "Please be careful. It cost a lot, and, well, no offense, but you tend to be a klutz at times... "

Sonny opened his mouth in shock and slapped Will on the shoulder. "Thanks, Will..."

"Sorry, but it's true. Now do you want to learn or not?" questioned Will, getting increasingly antsy.

The anxious Kiriakis nodded and gripped the instrument with the utmost precaution as Will ogled every movement Sonny made. Just like a kid fiddling with a newly given gift, Sonny inspected every string, played a few chords, badly all the while. As Will examined, he cringed a little inside, seeing his adorable yet somewhat clumsy boyfriend tinkered with his guitar.

"Okay. Let me stop you right there." Will jolted behind Sonny and wrapped his arms around him. Sonny embraced the strong hold. It's as if all of their issues, all their problems dissipated and vanished in thin air, never to be spoken of again. His eyes slowly gazed to Will's, and a smile etched on his face.

"Hey, snap out of it! This is some serious shiznit, okay?"

Sonny shrugged at the use of that word. "Shiznit? I see you've broadened your vocabulary since the last time we spoke."

"Don't push me, Kiriakis!" arose Will, in an obvious kidding manner, prompting Sonny to bite his bottom lip, kind of turned on by Will's aggressive tone.

As the lesson persisted, Will showed his eager boyfriend some of the basic hand positions for amateur guitar players. And Sonny was right, he was a fast learner. After a mere 15 minutes, he had mastered everything Will had taught him, teachings that Will himself had received through watching videos on his iPad. Sonny started playing a few notes in sequence, but the intensity with which he strung the chords increased, and Will noticed.

"Okay, I think you've had enough, sweetie," said Will as he repossessed his guitar.

"But I was just getting the hang of things!" Sonny spoke, let down by Will's action.

"Yeah, well, another time. Besides, right now I wanna show you how good I am. I, uh, I've been working on a little something for you," conveyed Will, dropping his chin in a slight embarrassment.

"Really? I've never heard you sing!" excited Sonny, bouncing uncontrollably on the bed, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Don't get too excited. This is a onetime deal, so enjoy. Deep down, I-I always had an inkling that we'd end up back together. But the whole Brian thing and all the events that succeeded, I didn't wanna jinx myself by expressing it out loud. With this song, I want you to know just how lucky I am to have you back into my life, how thankful I am for you, for us." Tears of happiness, a nice change of pace considering all the painful tears he had shed, sprung to his eyes, but didn't let them drop as he was gearing up for the song. He sat down on the chair that stood in front of the desk, and inhale a loud breath. As he commenced the song, the air seemed very familiar to Sonny and immediately felt a tingling in his stomach. He clasped a nearby pillow and buried his face in it, smiling sheepishly through it.

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

With each passing verse and chorus, Sonny, unlike Will, couldn't keep his emotions bottled up and let the tears stream down his cheeks, landing cloudily on the pillow. __

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

As the song came to a close, Sonny, with his arched mouth, consequence of his crying, stepped off the bed and moved towards Will who had his head down, fearing that Sonny had walked away or not taken any interest in the gesture. Oh how wrong was he. When he lifted up his chin, he spotted a joy ridden Sonny standing in front of him with his hand extended to him. Will carefully positioned the guitar on the floor and latched onto Sonny's hand. The elated and emotional spectator pulled his boyfriend into a searing kiss. Their lips met, their tongues were twirling into one another. Will, getting completely entranced in the moment, wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck while Sonny tugged at Will's waist. The couple had slipped into their normal positions as if nothing had ever changed, as if they had never left each other's side.

"Welcome home, bestie," greeted Sonny, as he broke apart from the blistering lip lock and instead of resuming the passionate kiss, dragged Will into a hug, an emotive and heartwarming hug. Will lost himself and dove his head between Sonny's neck and shoulder, taking in his smell that he yearned profoundly for, whispering sweet "I love you"'s in their ears.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
